


Are You There God? It’s Me, Peter

by BeMoreBoyf



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Jason’s parents are assholes, M/M, Nadia is a great sister, Sadness, Teen pregancy, a fix it of sorts, continuation after the play, i made myself and my girlfriend cry whilst writing this, it gets happy I swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMoreBoyf/pseuds/BeMoreBoyf
Summary: When Jason fell Peter could practically feel his heart and world shatter around him. He couldn’t feel anything, nor hear anything. He could only see Jason.Basically a continuation after Jason fell during the play. Jason ends up in a coma.
Relationships: Jason McConnell/Peter Simmonds
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Are You There God? It’s Me, Peter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Arms Unfolding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317326) by [ivyrobinsonn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyrobinsonn/pseuds/ivyrobinsonn). 



> There just isn’t enough Bare fanfics. So I decided to write one! Enjoy!

Peter had been mad until he saw Jason fall to the ground. His entire world had shattered. 

He fell with the boy who had taken his heart and ran with it. He fell with the boy that he himself had fallen for years ago. Only this time it was ‘to the ground’ and not ‘in love’.

His hands cupped Jason’s cheeks as his sobs wracked his body. He couldn’t feel anything, couldn’t hear anything, the only thing he could see was Jason. He didn’t register when Sister Chantelle dragged him away from Jason.

>•<

Matt couldn’t hear anything after Jason fell. He didn’t hear anything until Sister Chantelle dragged Peter away. All he could hear was the desperate screams coming from the red-headed boy. The desperate cries of Jason’s name were the only sounds in the theater as Rory frantically called the ambulance. Jason was still breathing, but there’s no way to know how much longer he will be.

>•<

Nadia couldn’t feel anything. No emotion was present on Nadia’s face. Nothing. 

Nadia stared straight faced at her brother as he fell. Continued to stare as Peter dropped to the floor in front of him. She only looked away when Peter was dragged away. The sounds of his screams brought her into the moment. She suddenly understood what was happening. She could practically feel the panic from her parents as they screamed for someone to let them see their son. 

>•<

Sister Chantelle knew immediately what was happening when the boy fell. Yelling at Rory to call 911, she ran towards the boys on the floor. She never thought that she would hear the souls of the damned, but then she heard Peter’s cries and immediately knew what the devil felt like.

>•<

The McConnell’s could feel, hear, and see everything as they watched their son fall to the ground.

Mr. McConnell’s first feeling was anger and disappointment with his so called son. Mrs. McConnell’s first feeling was anger and disappointment with her so called God.

>•<

Claire had at first thought that it was a part of the show. Until she heard her son’s cries from behind the curtain. 

She never wanted to hear her baby cry like that. 

>•<

Ivy could feel everything, from the floor under her feet, to the humidity in the room thanks to the panic.

She was curled up in a ball in the corner as she watched the man that she believed to love, be carried out on a stretcher. She watched as Peter, her best friend, screamed for Jason as if he was the only air he could breath. 

Ivy finally understood what she felt, and it wasn’t love.

>•<

Peter had never stopped crying, though he couldn’t feel it. 

Peter wouldn’t leave Jason’s side.

>•<

Nadia had been mad at her parents before, but never this mad. Her mother only wanted to keep up her image of the perfect catholic mother, and her father only wanted to keep her happy. They didn’t care about her brother.

Although they tried to say that they were the ones who deserved to go in the ambulance with Jason, when we all knew the one who truly deserved that was the boy on the floor next to him sobbing his name.

Finally, they let up once the ambulance arrived because Peter refused to leave Jason’s side.

Sitting in an ambulance with your almost dead brother and his sobbing boyfriend (ex boyfriend?) is an experience I never want to relive. Jason lay on a stretcher as the EMTs did what they had to do to keep him breathing as they made their way to the hospital.


End file.
